


Leather and Chains

by CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Adult Content, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Yaoi, gay porn, non-con, pornographic content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lust, passionate and burning,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Glittering in the scarlet eyes of a drunkened pureblood,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The air thick with the scent of red wine,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>He over powered him, his body rippling with longing.</i>
</p><p>Zero is caught by a wine intoxicated Kaname, dragged by the pureblood into his bedrooms.<br/>Driven mad with primal desires, Kaname seduces Zero, then tries to take Zero by force when Zero refuses.</p><p>
  <i>This is what happened soon after.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zero was shoved unceremoniously onto the bed, hitting the pillows face first. Grunting, Zero twisted around to face up, curling his lip in a snarl. Apprehension and anger danced in his chest, bursting up in uneven flutters, like doves caught in a breezy day. Kaname prowled around the bed, his scarlet eyes glinting with lust. His expression was unreadable, but his tense posture and ragged breathing was enough to indicate his burning desire.  
Zero had been caught by Kaname on the worst night possible; appearantly, Kaname had gotten himself hopelessly drunk after a fancy dinner party earlier that evening. Until recently, Zero had been unaware that Kaname became deliriously horny when he was drunk.

It wasn't funny nor playful, either. Zero had been clawed and bruised, slammed against several walls as Kaname herded him to his bedrooms. Zero had half-heartedly faught back, having been ordered by Aido to not harm Kaname. Aido had tried to follow, but he had been dismissed after Kaname had Zero alone. When Aido refused, Kaname had rephrased his orders, requesting that Aido check on Yuki.  
Zero simmered with anger and growled in protest, but had not been able to completely disobey Kaname. He was a pureblood. Zero's vampire instincts succumbed to Kaname's needs, even though Zero himself would have rathered to be mauled by a shark instead.

Zero eyed Kaname for a long, hard moment, while Kaname in turn watched him back, his greedy eyes softening in the half light. It smelled harsh in Kaname's rooms, too overly clean, too pretty. It burned Zero's sinuses, and stung his throat, like lysol spray.  
It was warm on Kaname's bed, the blankets were heated and the pillows had obviously been tossed in the dryer before Kaname and Zero's arrival. The chill of the hardwood floor made goose bumps race up Zero's legs, and Zero was acutely aware of Kaname's presence, making Zero's skin crawl.

"Undress," Kaname hissed hoarsely. "Or i'll make you."

"This is a very bad idea," Zero replied, his tone low and furious. "You and I hate each other."  
Inwardly, dismay and fear was begining to swarm up in Zero's belly, making icy claws clench his stomach. Kaname wouldn't _rape_ him, would he?

Kaname smirked, a quiet chuckle falling from his lips. "Hate is a passionate feeling." He murmured, ambling around the bed to slide in close beside Zero. The mattress sagged under Kaname's weight as the pureblood dipped in low, drinking in Zero's scent. Zero ducked away, baring his teeth, but he jolted as Kaname lurked forward, pinning him down on his back. Running his chin along Zero's jawline, Kaname made a quiet, low pur, nibbling Zero's neck.  
Looking up, Zero could clearly see the arc of Kaname's neck and underside of his chin, tucked in close under the cave of Kaname's chest and shoulders. Kaname's hands roamed gingerly over Zero's ribcage and stomach, reaching back up and around to frame Zero's face.

Zero's lips and mouth were flooded with the gentle rush of Kaname's breath, stinking of alcohol, bellowing lightly as it mixed with Zero's exhale. Zero was forced to look up, meeting Kaname's gaze.  
Zero's blood froze, his thoughts crumbling and words drying up on his tongue. Kaname leaned in close, his nose brushing Zero's as he pressed a kiss to Zero's lips.

Zero couldn't react. He didn't know how to make anger resurface, feeling his last shreds of fury skitter away, chased by the airy feelings that Kaname made. Fear danced like fitful fire in the back of Zero's mind, but it wouldn't give anything helpful for Zero to work with.  
The glow of arousal threatened to betray Zero of his pride, swamping his sense of dignity as need clouded the base of his torso. Zero seemed to have just ran out of things to react with, starstruck into a blank state by Kaname's touch.  
Maybe it was a pureblood thing, perhaps.

As soon as Zero started to ponder it, the familiar prickle of annoyance crept up his back, making him inch up and grip a bit of Kaname's skin in his teeth.  
A heart beat later, Kaname tensed, hissing in pain as Zero bit him. Kaname tore free, swiping out to cuff Zero lightly over the head. Zero scrambled a foot or two away, taking refuge on the other side of the bed, sneering.  
Kaname glowered at him. He smelled like a whole bottle of wine, fruity and bitter, a sour tang hanging around him like a sickly cloud.

Kaname sure seemed level headed for a drunk guy. He didn't slur once this evening.  
Alarm burst up in Zero's chest as Kaname launched forward, striking out like a python. Zero was in defense mode at once, a furious growl ripping from his lips as he bared his teeth. Kaname gripped Zero's wrists, wrangling him down with freightening strength, making no more noise then a few cross grumbles. His arms buckling under him, Zero was pinned to the mattress again, feelng the heavy, aggressive bulk of Kaname surge over him.  
Kaname bucked his hips, sending a fresh thrill of alarm coursing through Zero's ribs. He wrenched against Kaname's grip, craning his head up and snapping his jaws a whisker's length away from Kaname's throat; Kaname lurched back, still holding Zero down while rippling his body line against Zero's pelvis and lower torso. Zero shuddered, disgust and panic swirling in his guts as arousal lit up in Zero's groin. Warmth spread from the inside, coaxed out by Kaname's yearning, as well by the electric blanket's synthetic heat. Wrapped in both, Zero felt flushed, unable to think straight.

Zero slumped back, puffing with the effort, while Kaname instantly began roaming all over him, tugging his clothes and slipping his hands up Zero's shirt. Zero grunted, snarling angrily and trying to nip Kaname when ever he came into range. Kaname began murmuring appreciatively, making throaty purring noises while coiling seductively around Zero's body.  
Zero felt sick to his stomach, twisting around and trying to kick Kaname off of him. His attempts grew slow and vain, eventually sagging back resolutely to let Kaname wash him with his attention. Kaname paused, rising up while straddling Zero's waist. He dramatically took off his top, swishing his hair around.  
Zero rolled his eyes. Kaname sank back down, unbuttoning Zero's shirt and pulling it off. The chill of the air and the suffocating burn of the electric blanket was a stark contrast against Zero's bare skin, making him squirm uncertainly beneath Kaname.

Kaname hesitated, tugging at the hem of Zero's pants.

Pure panic made Zero launch up, wrangling Kaname around and flipping them over. Startled and surprised, Kaname flopped back, gazing up with big, shining eyes. "Zero."  
"Please don't," Zero hated forcing out the words, but he ran out of ideas. If he couldn't wrestle his way out of this mess, maybe he could reason with Kaname. It was stupid, but there had to be a slim chance.  
"Please, not that, anything but that."

Kaname gazed up at him for a few long heart beats, his eyes unreadable. He turned his head, pressing his lips lightly to the base of Zero's thumb.  
"But I want it." He murmured, a selfish smile playing across his face. "You're a desirable young man."  
Kaname reached up, brushing back Zero's hair. Zero flinched, glaring, but didn't move away. Kaname sat half way up, moving slowly, craning behind him to open the drawer on his bedside cabinet. Zero watched, but couldn't catch what Kaname was rummaging for.

Kaname suddenly lunged for Zero's throat, clasping an alarming hand around Zero's neck. Gripping Kaname's wrist while instinctively going limp, struggling frantically, Zero gasped, his breath coming in ragged, shallow gasps. Kaname paused for less than two moments, then moved so fast, Zero had barely enough time to register what happened.  
Turned around and face down, his nose pressed into the pillows, Zero's arms were stretched painfully upward, clasped to the bed's headboard bars by a pair of hand cuffs. Zero immediately began to struggle, then crumbled into a surprised heap. Kaname had cuffed him over the back of the head, snapping something under his breath, but Kaname had not clearly heard what it was.

Fearful swarms of flies buzzing in Zero's chest, he began to sense Kaname shifting around behind him, undoing his night class pants and fumbling with Zero's.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaname," Venom laced Zero's words, "I swear, if you even _dare_ touch me, I'll-"  
"I won't listen." Kaname cut him off, his husky murmurs pressed against the shell of Zero's ear. "I really want you, Zero." Kaname's breath stirred the back of Zero's head, nibbling Zero's shoulder. Kaname was skin to skin against Zero's back, his body curved along Zero's hunched form. Kaname slid his hands up along Zero's arms, which were stretched over in front of Zero, like a yoga face-down bow.  
Kaname was bucking his pelvis against Zero's hips, nudging his rump with a prominent bulge. Zero was cuffed to the bed in a perfect doggy style position, unable to get free. Of course, he could have twisted around, arm over arm, in order to go alligator-mode on Kaname's pervert-dirt-bag face, but Zero had the risk of dislocating something, or worse.

Damn pureblood.  
Zero wanted to kick out, but Kaname had his knees straddled around Zero's lower legs, still grinding him. Zero felt helpless, and he hated it. Kaname's hands grazed up along his back, digging into his muscles; Zero shuddered, warmth racing up to his cheeks as Kaname wrapped his hands around his ribcage, pressing him back against Kaname's chest. Zero wanted to bite something, _anything_ , feeling Kaname inch his fingertips over the rise of his chest, tracing the shapes and shallows around his collar bones.

Fuck.  
"Kaname, just-" Zero's retort crumbled into a breathless gasp as Kaname kneaded his palms down along the front of Zero's stomach, pausing to roughly grip and adjust Zero's hips, digging in his nails. "Jesus,"  
Kaname chuckled, licking Zero's neck and shoulders. Kaname teasingly undid Zero's pants, cupping the shape of Zero's groin through the fabric, pressing warmly against Zero's groin.

Zero felt dizzy,  
his heart beat growing uneven,  
Fricking,  
God,  
Arousal swam in Zero's head, "Kaname," Zero hissed, flinching as Kaname ducked his head in close.  
"Yes, Zero?"  
Zero groped for words, but so many emotions were swirling in Zero's head, making him whine. Anger, frustration, dread, disgust,  
longing,  
panic,

shit,  
"Kaname," Zero dragged out the last syllable in Kaname's name. "Just, just get it over with."  
Kaname hesitated, thinking things over. He pulled down Zero's pants, tracing Zero's boxers. "Kiss me first."  
"No." Zero grunted, glaring at Kaname.  
Kaname laughed, amusement lighting up his face. He drew away until his body only whispered near Zero's skin, gently blowing out a breath along the small of Zero's back.

Zero tried to crane his head around, puzzled and annoyed. Kaname reached over for more things from the bedside cabinet, pulling out a lubricant container, a couple of condoms and a weird looking thing. A dildo. This could'nt be good at all.


End file.
